For Me There's Only You
by lizzabel15
Summary: This is a future fic about how Tess isn't Ava, but Vilandra. Khivar comes to Earth and M&L get back together!!! FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

Title:For Me There's Only You  
Author:Phoebe James  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for any charcters  
not  
before known to Roswell viewers or book readers...  
Distibution: Ok, fbm, but just ask first ok???  
Rating:PG13-R  
Category:M&L duh! But a lot of the others too!  
Summary:This is a future fic about how Tess isn't  
Ava,  
but Vilandra...that is why the deal was made...but  
the  
story cuts out all eppy's after HOM. Don't get  
confused!!!  
Feedback:Please, please, please tell me if you like  
it  
and if I should continue! The more feedback I get,  
the  
faster the parts come out, hopefully!!!Hehehehe.  
Luv,  
Phoebe  
What has happened before Part 1:  
After Liz saw Tess and Max kiss at the prom, Liz  
knew  
that she couldn't stay in Roswell any longer. Liz  
found out about how Isabel realized she could  
graduate  
early and decided she would do so as well. So, Liz  
moved to San Fransico with Isabel and went to a  
college to study chemistry on a full scholarship.  
She  
finished in three years and is now working as a  
chemist in San Fransisco. Isabel decided to go to  
college in San Fransisco and although Max tried to  
stop her, she wouldn't allow herself to be stopped.  
She moved to San Fransisco and one year later, Alex  
followed, just to be with her. He has one more year  
left of law school. Once Maria and Michael  
graduated,  
they too moved to San Fransisco. Although neither of  
them went to college, Maria became a  
secretary/assistant to a hospital administrator, and  
Michael became a bartender. The only people to stay  
in  
Roswell after graduation were Max, Tess, and Kyle.  
Tess still lives with the Valenti's. Kyle went to  
UCLA  
on a football scholarship and is now a famous  
football  
player. Tess went to school and became a real estate  
agent. Max is still in med-school, studying to  
become  
a doctor. Maria, Michael, Alex, and Isabel often  
travel back to Roswell to visit their families and  
friends, but Liz still hasn't been able to bring  
herself to go back. She didn't even go for Jim and  
Amy's wedding, and Maria didn't speak to her for a  
week. Liz claimed she couldn't get off work, but  
Maria  
knew the truth, and secretly, she didn't blame her  
friend. It was on that trip down to Roswell that  
Maria  
found out Max and Tess were engaged. She had yet to  
tell Liz, and it had happened over 5 months ago. The  
big news of late though, was that Alex had proposed  
at  
Isabel's graduation, and she had accepted! Everyone  
was really excited and Liz decided it was time to  
return home.  
PART 1-The Re-union  
Liz, Maria, and Michael were on the bus on  
their  
way to Roswell. Liz couldn't believe she was going  
home. She was happy, yet sad at the same time.  
Something told her it wouldn't be the happiest of  
times. But then she contradicted herself.   
*It's Alex and Isabel's wedding, what is there  
not to be happy about? It's not yours and Max's  
wedding. That's why you're not happy. You always  
thought you and Max would be the first couple to get  
married, and you almost were...but now there's no  
chance of you ever even being with Max Evans ever  
again, so get over it!*Liz ordered herself. She  
couldn't stand all the contraversy going on in her  
mind.   
"So Liz, are you excited? You haven't been home  
since you graduated! You're parents must be  
thrilled!"  
Maria said.  
"Oh, yeah, I guess they are. I'm so happy to be  
going home! And Isabel and Alex, I'm so happy for  
them."  
"I know! But it's weird though, I never thought  
Alex and Iz would be the first to get hitched. I  
always thought it'd be you and M...or um, at the  
very  
least me and Michael." Maria said, and punched  
Michael  
in the arm.  
"Ow!" Michael yelled.  
"You big baby!" Maria replied sarcastically.  
"I'm really just so happy for them. I can't  
believe I get to be a bridesmaid. It's so exciting!"  
Liz said, trying to forget Maria's half thought out,  
almost-comment about her and Max.  
"I know, I can't wait to see the dresses Iz  
picked out. She said they were yellow, with little  
light pink flowers around the waist. I can't believe  
Izzy icked Tess to be her maid of honor, although I  
guess I can sort of understand, seeing as Tess is  
one  
of her kind." Maria said jokingly. Liz giggled.  
"I guess that means Kyle is the best man,  
seeing  
as he is the only male of Alex's kind."  
"Actually, you're right."  
"Oh, I guess I thought he'd pick Michael. But  
then, I don't know."  
"Oooooh, Liz we're almost there. Michael, could  
you start getting our stuff down?"  
"Sure." Michael stood up and began pulling  
their  
luggage from the shelf. Liz rang the stop button and  
looked out the window as the bus entered Roswell.  
"Roswell, New Mexico, The Crashdown." The bus  
diver announced.  
"That's us," Michael said. The three of them  
stepped off the bus and were standing right in front  
of the Crashdown.   
"Wow, it's like it was only yesterday that me  
and  
you were serving burgers, huh Maria?"  
"Yeah. There's lots of great memories about  
this  
place." Maria replied. At that moment Liz's parents  
walked out of the Crashdown and greeted Liz, Maria  
and  
Michael with a barage of-hi's, how are you's, I've  
missed you's and such.  
"Lizzy, it's so wonderful to have you home  
again!" Nancy Parker exclaimed.  
"It's great to be home Mom." Liz answered.  
"I'm  
gonna go put my stuff away and then we'll go see  
Alex  
and Isabel."  
"Great, we'll be waiting." Maria said.  
  
"So what do you think's gonna happen with Max  
and  
Liz once Liz finds out about Max and Tess's  
engagement?" Maria asked Michael.  
"You mean you haven't told her?" Michael asked.  
"Not exactly. I couldn't bring myself to do it  
Michael. I know how much it's going to hurt her. I  
don't want to hurt her. Max should be the one to  
tell  
her anyway."  
"I guess you're right, but that doesn't mean  
Liz  
won't be mad at you for not telling her. I'm sure  
Maxwell's gonna say something."  
"You're right, but I guess I'm gonna have to  
take  
that chance. I can't watch Liz break down again."  
"It's gonna happen, whether you tell her or Max  
does."  
"I know." Maria replied sadly. Liz walked out  
of  
the Crashdown.  
"Let's go!" Liz said. The three of them climbed  
into Liz's mom's car and headed to Alex's house.  
Once  
they got there everyone had a big reunion with lots  
of  
hugging and hi's, how are you's, i've missed you's,  
i'm so happy for you's and such. After everything,  
the  
gang was once more reunited.  
TBC...don't miss the next part The Wedding!!!  
Please send feedback! I really want to know what you  
all think of this story!!!  
Luv,  
Phoebe  



	2. The Wedding

PART 2-The Wedding  
Liz, Isabel, Maria and Tess were at the bridal  
shop. Iz was showing them the she had picked out.  
"What do you think?" Iz asked them.  
"OOOhhh, I love the colors..." Maria said.  
"Yeah, it's really nice." Liz added.  
"What do you think Tess?" Iz asked.  
"Oh, it's, yeah, I like it." Tess replied.  
"Okay, you guys go try them on, and come out  
here. If I like them, and you guys do too of course,  
we can get them fitted!" Isabel said excitedly.  
"Great!" Maria and Liz said simultaneously. Tess,  
Liz, and Maria headed back into the dressing rooms,  
and Isabel walked over to the brides dresses again.  
She was looking for the perfect dress. Something  
classic, beautiful, feminine. Most of all, she wanted  
Alex to see her and go, wow...Iz shuffled through all  
the dresses that she didn't like. Then she came  
towards the back of the store. There it was. The  
perfect dress. It was a white, satin, a-line tank ith  
caviar beading, a banded skirt, a chapel train, and  
sequin embellishments, with a matching headpiece. Iz  
could tell it would look great on her. Alex would die.  
She took the dress off the hanger and pressed it over  
her. *It even feels perfect,* She thought. Iz looked  
at the price tag.   
$1,500  
*OMG! Alex is gonna kill me!* Iz thought. *But I have  
to have this dress! I have to, that's the end of it.*  
And with that, Isabel officially had her mind made up.  
Isabel walked back through all the other dresses and  
found her friends in their bridesmaid dresses.   
"OMG! You guys look gorgeous! I love them! What  
do you guys think?" Iz asked.  
"We were just discussing that, and we decided  
that we have to be the best dressed bridesmaids ever!"  
Maria yelled happily.  
"Iz, is that the dress you picked out?" Liz  
asked.  
"Oh yeah, do you like it?"  
"Oh Isabel, it's beautiful. You're going to look  
perfect." Tess answered.  
"Yeah, Iz, it's really nice, it must be a  
classic!" Maria said, she was perfectly in love with  
'classics'.  
"So, these are the dresses we want right?" Isabel  
asked. She thought Tess, Maria and Liz looked  
beautiful in their yellow dresses. Isabel had tried to  
imagie how each of them would look, but they lokked  
more stunning than Isabel could have imagined. Her  
wedding was going to be perfect, she could feel it.  
*No weird alien shit will screw this up.* She thought.  
THE DAY OF THE WEDDING  
Liz and Maria were doing eachothers make up. Liz  
was trying desperatly not to think about the previous  
night. It had been a disaster, for her. It was at the  
rehersal dinner that Liz had found out that Max and  
Tess were engaged. Liz kept trying to convince herself  
that she didn't care, but she knew it would never  
work. She refused to let her sadness ruin her best  
friends day. She'd just have to get used to it. Hiding  
her feelings was nothing new. She just went on helping  
Maria with her make up, as if it were any other day.  
Isabel wasn't nervous. That was a job better  
left to the groom. Isabel was excited and happy. She  
knew nothing could ruin this day. It was her day. The  
day Isabel's life turned upside down, the day she  
would become semi-normal. Just like any other girl.  
Suddenly a tear rolled down her cheek. She cursed  
under her breath and dabbed it with a tissue. *This is  
it,* she thought,*the day me and Alex begin the rest  
of our lived together.* With that, Isabel walked over  
to her dressing room window and took a long deep  
breath.  
Alex was nervous. Of course he loved Isabel, but  
was it too soon? No, they'd be fine. Together. It was  
as if all his dreams had come true. Isabel Evans.  
Isabel Whitman. Would she take his name? He didn't  
even know. Probably. *Iz, I've waited for this day for  
so long...and now it's finally here. And I'm at a  
loss. Just remember that you love her. Love is all  
that matters. And boy, you better calm your ass down!*  
Alex thought. Even his own corny jokes couldn't make  
him less nerous. What he needed was Liz and Maria.  
Luckily his best friends knew him that well.  
Liz and Maria were walking down the hall towards  
Alex's room. If their calculations were correct, Alex  
would totally freaking. Having a nervous breakdown.  
Contemplating jumping out the window. But then again,  
maybe that was going a little too far...  
Liz and Maria walked into Alex's room. They didn't  
bother to knock.  
"Hey buddy. Nervous?" Liz asked.  
"Just a little. Can you tell?" Alex replied.  
"Nah, it's just feminine intuition." Maria told  
him.  
"Oh." Alex said.  
"Listen, Alex. I know you probably feel like,  
like jumping out that window, but you know you don't  
really want to. You love Isabel. And she loves you.  
It's not going to be any different from the way it  
usually is. You're just going to be so much closer.  
And that's what you want. That's why you have Isabel  
in your life. Because you need her. You need her to be  
close to you, and marriage...it's the ultimate  
statement of love. We're behind you all the way. We  
love you, and support you. We know you're gonna be so  
happy with Isabel. You're never gonna regret this day  
Alex. Never. Just remember that."   
"Thanks Liz."  
"Any time."  
"Now, are you ready to get married?" Maria asked.  
"Hell yeah!" Alex yelled. They walked out of  
Alex's room together. Alex gave both of them a quick  
kiss and departed from their sides. After a few shouts  
of good luck behind him, the girls rushed off to find  
Tess and Isabel.  
"How are you holding up?" Tess asked Isabel.  
"Oh, I'm fine. I'm just so happy, ya know? I'm  
finally with Alex, and we're gonna be together, and  
it's just so perfect. I love him so much."  
"I know what you mean. I feel the same way about  
Max. I can't wait until we can get married."  
"That will be a beautiful day." Iz said. The door  
creaked open and Maria and Liz walked in.  
"All ready?" Maria asked.  
"Sure am. You?" Isabel replied.  
"All set."  
THE WEDDING  
Alex was up front and the guest were in their  
seats, the priest was ready, and the organist began to  
play. Sidney Davis began to walk down the aisle. She  
threw flowers to everyone, she made an adorable flower  
girl. Once she was done, the maid of honor, Tess, and  
the best man, Kyle started up the aisle, hand in hand.  
Michale and Maria were after them, and Max and Liz  
followed.  
"Are you mad?" Max asked.  
"Mad about what?" Liz answered, startled.  
"Me and Tess."  
"Not really, I mean, it's your decision Max. I'm  
not a part of your life anymore."  
"Liz, that's not true, I don't want things to be  
that way for us...can't we be friends?"  
"I, I..." With that the two parted, and the  
guests stood. Isabel entered the room. She looked  
fabulous. Her father was beaming proudly, and Alex  
looked taken aback. Isabel just smiled and took her  
place beside Alex.  
...  
"I do." Isabel answered.  
"Do you, Alex, take  
this-------------------------------  
The room froze. But Isabel was okay. *OMG! This isn't  
happening!* She thought.  
"Isabel?" Max asked.  
"Max? Oh thank God! What's happening?"  
"I don't know exactly."  
"I don't think any of us know." Michale added.  
"It's most likely alien related. You don't see  
any humans who aren't frozen." Tess said.  
"You're probably right." Max replied.  
"So what are we gonna do?" Iz asked.   
"Just wait, I guess." Tess said.  
"Wait for what? This is my wedding day! I, I  
can't wait!" Isabel screeched.  
"Isabel, don't worry about it. I'm sure  
whatever's gonna happen is gonna happen soon. You're  
wedding can be salvaged." Max comforted her.  
"I swear Max..."   
"I know."   
All of a sudden a blue ray shot through the roof of  
the church. The next second a man was standing in  
front of them and the blue beam of light had  
dissappeared.   
"Who are you?" Michael asked.  
"Khivar." Tess whispered.  
  
TBC-Don't miss PART 3- ALTERNATE UNIVERSE  
Please send feedback, sorry if there are lots of  
spelling mistakes, but I didn't have much time  
so...hey. Anyways, feedback would be appreciated.  
Remember, the parts come out faster...  
Luv,  
Phoebe   
  
  
  



	3. Alternate Universe

PART 3-Alternate Universe  
"Khivar." Tess whispered.  
"Khivar?" the others asked, rather surprised.  
"Are you sure, Tess? I mean, how do you know?"  
Max asked. The question caught Tess totally off guard.  
"I, I just know. The memories, Max." She replied.  
"OMG! It really is Khivar!" Isabel screamed. She  
had a flash. It was of her and Khivar, together, on  
the beach, talking. *About what?* she wondered.  
"What is it Iz, do you have memories too?"  
Michael asked her.  
"I just had a flash." Isabel replied.  
"You can save your breath. Of course I am Khivar.  
Who else has the power to do what I just did?" Khivar  
questioned.  
"OMG! What are we gonna do?" Isabel screamed.  
"Max, you have to do something! This is my wedding  
day!" Max reached out and hugged Isabel. He passed her  
into Michael's arms and began to prep his powers. He'd  
need a strong bolt of electricity to kill Khivar.  
"This is for you Iz!" He shouted. Then he sent  
out a huge blast to Khivar. He went down, and  
dissolved into dust.  
"Khivar!" Tess screamed. "No!"   
"Tess, he's gone now, it's alright. He only came  
to Earth to hurt us. Don't mourn his death." Max said.  
He was trying to comfort her.  
"Maybe so Max, but he was our only way of getting  
home." Tess sobbed.  
"Earth is out home now. It'll be okay." Max said.  
"You guys, what about time? It's probably gonna  
unfreeze soon." Michael told them as he let go of  
Isabel.  
"Michale's right. Everyone get back to their  
places. It's gonna be kay Iz, your wedding day isn't  
ruined yet." Max told her.  
"Thanks, Max. I know." Isabel replied. They all  
walked back to their places and waited for time to  
start again.  
----------------------"Do you take Isabel to be  
you lawfully wedded wife..."  
"I do."  
"With the placement of these rings..."  
"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss  
the bride."  
"I love you." She whispered into his ear.  
"I love you too." The two of them walked down the  
aisle together, never to be seperated again. Or so  
they hoped.   
A FEW DAYS LATER...  
Tess was gone again on business. It was the  
third time that week. Ever since Isabel and Alex's  
wedding, she had been gone a lot. It's not that it  
worried him, but he wanted to know where she was. But  
there was reallt nothing he could do about it. It was  
business after all.  
Tess walked down the street toward her old  
apartment in NY. She was there to help Khivar. Max's  
blast had hurt him, bad...but he wasn't dead, yet. And  
Tess would help him recover. It would be a long and  
grueling process, but she would do it. She would wait  
for him, just like she had before. And once he was  
well again, he would take her home. They would rule  
over Antar as king and queen. Khivar and Vilandra,  
together again. What about Max and the others? Well,  
they would survive. And if they didn't? It wasn't her  
problem. She'd be home, with her one and only true  
love. She'd have to tell Max eventually. But only when  
she was just about to leave, when there was no way he  
could stop her. No question that he would not get in  
the way. Then she would tell him. Tell him thta she  
was Vilandra. That he had no sister, Isabel was Ava  
and they were never married on thier home planet. No  
one was married. Vilandra and Zan had been engaged,  
but then Vilandra had met Khivar. She had betrayed Zan  
for Khivar. Ava and Rath, now they had also been  
engaged, but their's was true love. It had all been a  
lie. A ploy to get back home. But now that Khivar was  
here, it needed not go on any longer. She would give  
him the book too. The book that would tell him how to  
gte home. If he wanted to return someday, she should  
at least help him, that's what wives are for. But  
after that, she wouldn't owe him anything. Not a damn  
thing. She and Khivar would be very happy together.  
And should Max decide to return home, then they both  
would take pleasure in watched him suffer and die. For  
all those times with Liz...she thought. Then she  
walked into her apartment.  
"Khivar, I've missed you."  
"I've missed you too."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
They all knew something weird had happened at the  
wedding. All the checkoslavakians were acting strange.  
All except for Isabel of course. She was as happy as  
ever. She had just gotten married. But Liz, Maria,  
Kyle and Alex knew something had happened. They didn't  
know when, the wedding had gone perfectly. They didn't  
know until the reception. Max told Liz, Maria and Kyle  
to come to the back room. He told them everything,  
about freezing time, Khivar, Khivar's death, and how  
it all didn't seem real somehow. They were all in  
shock after that. Isabel didn't tell Alex until they  
were on their honeymoon. It was beautiful. They went  
to the Bahamas for a week, and they loved it. Alex was  
shocked to hear the news too, but no one worried about  
it. They all knew Khivar was dead. Just one less  
problem right? Little did they know it would soon  
become their biggest problem ever.  
TBC-don't miss PART 4-City Lights  
  



	4. City Lights

PART 4-City Lights  
Max had just come home form his last day of  
school before vacation--2 weeks, just him and Tess.  
Two weeks of vacation and then graduation. In a way he  
was looking forward to it, but he was also dismayed  
because he knew that it wasn't Tess he wanted to be  
with. Max wanted to be with Liz. But he knew that  
wasn't possible. Liz had slept with Kyle, she had  
never really loved him. Or had she? Max couldn't  
figure it out. He thought that they had had this  
amazing and beautifully deep love, one that nothing  
could ever break up, especially not a jealous  
ex-boyfriend. But that was what had happened. He still  
couldn't understand it sometimes. Max walked up to the  
mailbox and took out his mail. Bills, bills, letter  
from Michael, next weeks schedule, note from Tess. He  
opened the note from Tess first. He sat down at the  
table and poured a cup of coffee.   
Max,  
I'm really sorry, but I have another business  
trip. I'm going down to NY for the next two weeks. I  
know we were supposed to spend time together when you  
were off, but they said if I said no, they'd fire me.  
I'm really sorry Max. I promise we'll spend some time  
together really soon. I swear. I love you. Have fun on  
your break. Don't study too hard!  
Love,  
Tess  
Well. That's interesting. Max thought about the note  
for a few minutes. He thought about how he had just  
been thinking about Liz. He had never really  
straightened things out with her. He had always known  
he should have, but he never did. Maybe now was the  
time. Maybe he should go up to San Fransisco and visit  
her. It wouldn't be obvious or anything, he'd stay  
with Iz and Alex, or Michael and Maria. It's not like  
he'd be there just to see Liz. With that Max decided  
to go down to San Fransisco. He called Isabel and she  
said they'd be glad to have company. Max began to pack  
as soon as he was off the phone.  
"Who was that?" Alex asked.  
"Oh, it was Max. He's coming down for a couple  
weeks. Tess is off on a business trip in NY, and so  
hefigured he'd come visit, us and Michael and Maria I  
guess."  
"Cool. So he's staying here?"   
"Yeah, I told him that'd be fine."  
"Great, we should get the whole San Fransisco  
gang together for the event, maybe we could even  
convince Kyle to take a break from his strenuos  
football schedule." Alex said.  
"Even Liz?"   
"Oh. I see what you mean. But Liz is our friend  
just as much as Max is. I mean, I know Maria would be  
offended if we didn't invite her. And besides, if it's  
really that awkward, they'll just avoid eachother."  
"You're right."  
"When's he gonna be here?" Alex asked.  
"Tomorrow around five."  
"So the party will be on Saturday."  
"Great." Isabel said.  
Alex called Maria.   
"Hey Maria."  
"Alex! Hi!"  
"Guess what?"  
"What?"  
"Max is coming down for a couple weeks and me and  
Iz thought it would be cool if the whole gang could  
have a little party. Are you and Michael busy on  
Saturday?"  
"No, I don't think so. I'd love to see Max again.  
I haven't seen him since the wedding! What about  
Tess?"  
"Oh, Tess is on a business trip or something."  
"Oh, well that's too bad. Do you need me to bring  
anything?"  
"Umm, I don't think so, but could you call Liz  
and ask her to come? I don't think I'm as good at  
convincing her of things as you are."  
"Sure, I'll call her. I think she's not gonna  
want to come, but I'll make sure she does."  
"Great, now we just have to convince Kyle to drag  
his ass up here."  
"Shouldn't be too hard."  
"Yeah, I hope."  
"See ya Alex."  
"Bye Maria."  
click.  
---------------  
"Kyle?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh, hi Kyle, it's Alex."  
"Hi Alex, what's up?"  
"Not much, but I was wondering if you might wanna  
come down this weekend, Max is gonna be here, and we  
were thinking about having a little party to just  
bring the old gang back together again."  
"Sounds good to me."  
"Really? I mean, you'll come?"  
"Sure. I've got nothing else to do this weekend."  
"So I'll see you Saturday arounf three?"  
"Okay."  
"Great. Bye Kyle."  
"Bye."  
-----------------------  
"Iz, everybody's coming. Actually, I still have  
to make sure about Liz, but I'm pretty sure Maria can  
convince her."  
"Great. Sweetie, Saturday's gonna be so much fun.  
I mean the gang back together again. It's really gonna  
be cool."  
"I know." Alex replied. He looked up at her and  
she leaned down to kiss him. He loved her so much. It  
was amazing. He never imagined that he would ever be  
with Isabel Evans. But he was. And it was just like he  
had imagined it. Perfect.  
------------------------------  
Max drove up to San Fransisco, the traffic had been  
unbearable, but now it was pretty clear. He drove at  
top speed. He couldn't wait to see his sister, and  
Michael, Alex and Maria. This vacation was gonna be  
pretty close to perfect. Max speede up. He didn't want  
to be caught in more traffic. It was Saturday at three  
o'clock, and Max was still about two hours from his  
destination. He just kept on driving.  
-------------------------------  
At first Liz had strongly objected to going to this  
party. She really didn't want to see Max again. She  
just didn't. She couldn't take seeing him anymore.  
Every time she saw him, she have a breakdown and she'd  
cry for days. Liz hated that feeling. The feeling of  
emptiness. That knowledge that Max was the only man  
she could ever love. That burning in the pit of her  
stomach, the urges to touch him, be with him. That's  
why she had said no. But no wasn't the answer Maria  
wanted to hear. Of course not. Maria had to be a  
stubborn bitch...(not really, but she didn't want to  
go!) and force her to go. It wouldn't be, couldn't be  
that bad could it? Tess wouldn't be there. She could  
just avoid Max. She didn't have to talk to him, or  
even look at him if she didn't want to. She could  
always make up some lame excuse and go home if she had  
to. Liz tried to assure herself that this time it  
wouldn't be so bad, but inside her heart, she knew it  
would never go away.  
------------------------------  
Max walked up to Iz's house. He couldn't wait to see  
her again. He really missed her and Alex and the  
others. Maybe he should really move down here. It was  
something to think about.  
KNOCK, KNOCK  
"Max!" Isabel screamed.  
"Hey Iz!" The two hugged. She grabbed his hand  
and dragged him inside.   
"Surprise!" They yelled.  
"Oh my God! You're all here!" Max said. His eyes  
wandered over to Liz. She looked away.   
"We thought it would be a nice surprise to get  
the gang back together again."  
"Wow, I've really missed you guys."  
"We've missed you too Max." Maria said, and gave  
him a big hug.  
"Yeah man. I've missed you, but no hugging,  
okay?" Michael said.  
"Right." Max answered. He said hello to everyone,  
and headed over to Liz.  
*Shit. Shit shit shit. Why? Why did I ever agree  
to come to this party? Shit. Turn around, turn around,  
turn around. Dammit.* Liz thought.  
"Max. Hi."  
"Hey Liz."  
"So...umm, how's school going?"  
"Oh, fine. You know the usual."  
"Yeah."  
"Liz, I umm...I wanted to talk to you, I  
mean...we never really, ahh, resolved things between  
us."  
"Maybe there was nothing to resolve."  
"I know you don't believe that. What we had...it  
was so much more, then just...love, and you and  
Klye...sometimes I still can't believe it. But Liz, I  
don't want us to hate eachother."  
"I don't hate you Max."  
"I, you...you don't? I mean, I thought...look,  
Liz, umm, I, can we at least be...friends?" Max asked  
her.  
"I, I don't think...I, yeah I guess." Liz said.  
*No Max! No we can't be friends! I love you too  
much to be just friends! Damn you Max! Why, why do you  
always do this?* Liz thought. Max looked at her and  
smiled.   
"Thanks Liz."  
"Mmhhmmm."  
Liz got up and told Maria she had an awful headache  
and needed to go home. Maria decided that it was  
enough that Liz had come to the party. She also knew  
that Max had talked to her earlier, and Maria knew  
that that must have shaken Liz up.  
"If you need to talk, just call me okay?"  
"Got it."  
"Feel better."  
"Thanks, bye."  
"See ya Liz."  
Max wathced as Liz left. He knew it had something to  
do with him. He decided to forget it, of course it  
didn'y have anything to do with him. She probably had  
to work early the next day. Max walked out onto the  
balcony that overlooked the city. He gazed out at the  
city lights. They were so beautiful. He looked at the  
stars, and back down at the city. It was then that he  
realized that he had resolved nothing with Liz, and  
now was the only time he could. He told Isabel and the  
others he was going for a walk, but he took his car  
and drove out to Liz's house. He neede to talk to her.  
Tell her how he felt.  
Liz went upstairs and changed into her pajamas.  
She could feel the tears coming. She walked back  
downstairs and Romeo and Juliet. She grabbed a blanket  
and sat on the couch watching the horrible  
shakespearian tragedy. She cried throughout the entire  
movie. The end was inevitable. They were destined to  
die, separated. The ultimate sacrifice...or was it?  
Was the ultimate sacrifice giving your life for the  
one you love? Or was it living on with the knowledge  
that you can never again be together, and watching  
your love with another? Either way...Liz had made the  
ultimate sacrifice for Max. She had basically given  
him her life. She might as well be dead. There was  
nothing to live for.  
KNOCK, KNOCK  
*What the hell?* Liz thought. *Who on Earth is  
that?* Liz walked over to the door. It was probably  
Maria, checking up on her, making sure she was okay.  
Well she wasn't. And it was Maria's fault, wasn't it?  
Maria had forced her to go to the party...Liz stopped  
herself. *Stop it! You're being ridiculous. Just open  
th door!* Liz wiped the tears from her face as best as  
she could. She opened the door, and stared up into the  
eyes of the one person she couldn't forget about, Max  
Evans.  
He looked down at her. She had been crying. He  
leaned down and kissed her. Liz kissed him back. She  
pressed her body up against his, held him to her. Then  
she pulled away.  
"Max..." She gasped.  
"I know Liz, but I..." Max replied. Liz shut the  
door.  
"Max, I don't think this is such a good idea."  
Liz said.  
"I don't care." He said. He kissed her again. Lz  
couldn't help it. But finally she pushed him away  
again.  
"Max, this is wrong, you're with Tess now."  
"But I don't love her, Liz. I love you. Please, I  
need you to know that I love you."  
"I, I love you too."  
"You, and Kyle...?" Max asked. Liz shook her  
head.  
"You came to me Max. You told me to." Liz said,  
tears streaming down her face. Max was confused.  
"I told you to?"  
"Not you, but your future self. He came to me and  
told me I had to make you fall out of love with me, or  
else our love would cause the end of the world. I  
tried, Max. I tried to push you and Tess together. I  
knew that you had to be together...but you, you loved  
me too much, and you wouldn't, and it was the only  
thing I could think of. I didn't want to hurt you Max.  
I had to. I never slept with Kyle, It was a setup. I  
never wanted to hurt you Max. Every time I see you...I  
have to remeber the pain I caused you, the pain I  
inflicted upon myself. God Max, there's never gonna be  
another you." Liz whispered. She wrapped her arms  
around herself and let the tears flow.   
"Liz...I had no idea. God! How could I do that to  
you?" He asked. He walked over to Liz and embraced  
her. "It's okay Liz. I love you." He looked down at  
her. She had finally stopped crying. He kissed away  
her tears. Liz clung to him.   
"Max..." She whispered. He kissed her again.   
"Sshhh. It's okay. I'm here now. I know." She  
looked up at him with her beautiful brown eyes, and  
kissed him. It felt so good to be back in his arms.  
TBC-DON'T MISS PART 5-THE MOVE   
  
  
  



	5. The Phone Call

A/N-OK, I know it's been a long long time!!! But I've  
just been really busy lately, I just moved from  
Delaware to Cali, and believe me, it wasn't easy! So I  
haven't had much time. I promise I will start writing  
more regularly soon, and hopefully with less mistakes!  
I've been rereading some of this fic, and man I really  
can't type!!! LOL! Well enjoy this part!  
Phoebe  
Part 5-The Phone Call  
Liz woke up on her couch and remembered the  
previous night. She also remembered Max and realized  
it must have been a dream. She got up from the couch  
and headed towards the kitchen to make some coffee  
when she heard the water running. *OMG! It wasn't a  
dream!* she thought frantically.   
"Hey Liz" Max said.  
"Hi." Liz replied.  
"I made some coffee."  
"Great, I really need a cup." Liz said. Max  
walked back into the kitchen and brought her a mug of  
piping hot coffee. Max handed it to her and Liz sat  
down at the table.   
"Max, last night..."  
"What about it?"  
"It doesn't change anything Max. We kissed.  
Nothing else happened. We can't be together. You and  
Tess..."  
"But Liz, Tess and I, we're just..."  
"Engaged?" Liz asked.  
"It was her idea. I didn't want to Liz. I don't  
love her like I love you. Please Liz. You have to  
understand."  
"I understand, Max, but I can't, I can't break my  
promise...the world, Max, the entire world!"  
"Is that what I said? That our love would cause  
the end of the world?"  
"Yes."  
"Liz, it's different now, we know about the  
future now, we can can stop it. Together."  
"What if Tess decides to leave? You won't be able  
to stop her, Max. The Royal Four need eachother.Why do  
you have to make things so difficult? We're not meant  
to be." Liz stated.  
"That's where you're wrong." Max replied.  
"Please, just go. Max, go, now." Liz said. Max  
got up and left. Liz buried her head in her arms and  
sobbed.  
--------------------  
"Max where were you?" Isabel asked, "We were so  
worried! We thought something had happened to you! Are  
you ok?"  
"I'm, fine, I think..."  
"Don't you ever do that to me ever again!"  
"I'm sorry Iz. I'm gonna go upstairs now ok?"  
"Yeah. Oh, Tess called, said she needed to talk  
to you, she wouldn't let me take a message. The  
number's by the phone."  
"Thanks."  
"Sure."   
Max headed up to his bedroom. He needed to take  
his mind off of Liz, so he picked up the phone and  
dialed the number Tess left.  
"Hello?"  
"Tess, it's Max. You called?"  
"Yeah. Max, we need to talk. I umm need to tell  
you a few things."  
"I need to tell you a few things too."  
"I'm coming home. I'll see you there?"  
"Actually I'm in San Fransisco with Isabel."  
"Oh, well, could you come home please? I really  
need to speak to you, alone."  
"Fine, sure, whatever. I'll pack my tuff right  
now."  
"Great, see you soon."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
-------------------  
"I'm sorry I have to leave so soon, Iz."  
"Don't worry about it."  
"I enjoyed my stay, thanks for the party. Give my  
love to everyone."  
"I will." Isabel said. Max kissed her on the  
cheek and they hugged. Max left.  
"What a lovely weekend." Alex said.  
"I agree." Isabel replied, and leaned her head on  
his shoulder.  
--------------------  
"Maria?" Liz asked over the phone.  
"Si, senorita." Maria replied.  
"Umm, I really need to talk to you. Could you  
come over here please?"  
"Sure chica, what's wrong?"  
"It's a long story."  
"I'll be over as soon as I can."  
"Thanks, Maria."  
click.  
DON'T MISS PART 6-THE MOVE  
A/N This is a rather short part I know, but it was all  
I could manage in so little time. LOL! Please send  
feedback!!!  
  



	6. The Move

A/N-The parts may be somewhat shorter, but I am getting them out right???:) Please send feedback!!!  
Phoebe  
PART 6-THE MOVE  
Tess hung up the phone.   
"Khivar, I'm leaving. I need to tell Max the truth. Your strong enough now, we can leave, he won't be able to stop us..." Tess told Khivar.  
"Are you insane?!?" Khivar screamed, "How could you do this? You need to keep your relationship with Max, you need to be able to connect with him, be able to kill him. I can't leave Earth without the Royal Four, or the other three dead. You have to make something up now, you can't not go. Vilandra, you need to learn...you must consult me first!"  
"Stop, stop it! I understand, I made a mistake. I'll just tell him I, I...love him too much and I couldn't bear to be away a second longer. It will be fine."  
"It had better be, Vilandra, or, or something might have to happen to you too. And you know I don't want that." Khivar whispered into her ear nibbling softly. "You don't have to leave just yet do you?"  
"No..." Tess whispered back. The two moved into the bedroom and closed the door.  
-----------------  
Max had arrived home a few hours ago. He expected Tess to be there any minute. He needed to tell her. Tell her the engagement was off, he couldn't be with her anymore. Max needed to get away. He would stay with his parents for the remainder of the year, and then he would move to San Fransisco. *Hurry up, Tess...* He thought. The next second the door flew open and Tess walked in.  
"Hi, Max"  
"Hey Tess. Listen, I really need to talk to you."  
"Oh, ok, go ahead."  
"Yeah. Well...umm. I don't, I don't think, how can I put this? i don't think it's working out."  
"What do you mean, Max?"  
"I mean, I, I'm cancelling the engagment. I can't live a lie anymore Tess. I don't love you. I never have. That I remember. I can't and won't marry you, Tess. I'm sorry."  
"OMG. Max, I, I don't know what to say. I respect your decision of course, but I don't understand. I mean, what was it?"  
"You, me...I don't know. My life is so hectic right now, and I can't taske it all anymore, I need someone who is more...there."  
"Oh, I understand now, I think, I better leave. Bye Max."  
"Bye Tess." Max said. Tess walked out the door. *This is both bad and good. What will Khivar say?* Tess wondered. She abruptly turned around and walked back into the house.  
"Max?" She asked. Max, bewildered, turned to face her.  
"Hmmm?"  
"We're still friends right?"  
"Right." Max said, smiling.  
*Perfect.* Tess thought. She got into her car and drove all the way back to New York.  
"Khivar? Where are you?"  
"In here, Vilandra. Why are you back so soon? Don't tell me you told him."  
"No, of course not! He broke it off with me. There's nothing I can do. We're still friends of course, we'll always be able to connect."  
"You had better be right, Vilandra. I don't want to take any more chances."  
"It's going to work perfectly Khivar. You'll see. Just you wait." Tess said.  
----------------  
Maria burst through the door and sat down on the couch with a huge sigh.   
"Liz!" She shouted.  
"Yeah?" Liz shouted back.  
"Where are you?"   
"Downstairs, in the basement!"  
"I'm coming!"  
"Ok!"  
"Hi." Maria said.  
"Hey." Liz replied.  
"So What's up?"   
"Not much. Max came by last night."  
"OMG. Really?"  
"Yeah. See?" Liz turned to face Maria. Her face was tear streaked.  
"The pictures?"  
"Max and me, at the prom and the Crashdown, and...Oh Maria, why does this always happen? I told him the truth, and we still can't...be together. Why Maria? Why me?" Liz said, crying again.  
"Oh, baby.It's ok. It's gonna be ok. I promise. Max left yesterday...you won't have to-"  
"He left?" Liz cut her off, "How could he have left? He went back to, back to...her. Oh God Maria! I can't stop! I'm obsessing and I can't get him out of my head!" Liz screamed.  
"Don't worry. We'll go out, and forget all about him. Let's go. Get your coat. Go, now!"  
"Alright, alright!" Liz giggled. "I'm going!"  
As soon as Liz left Maria put the top on the old shoe box and pushed into a corner and out of sight.  
------------------ 6 Months Later  
Liz was moving on with her life, she had long ago gotten over that night with Max. She had heard about Max and Tess breaking up, but she refused to get her hopes up. She refused to let Max have control over her life.  
Max stuck to his plan. He graduated in June and decided to move to San Fransisco. Tess moved as well, but her's was a move that was 'strictly business' (even though we know it wasn't). She moved to New York.   
Liz got a better job at a community college in San Fransisco as a biology teacher and moved into a beautiful Victorian house near Isabel and Alex's house.  
Michael and Maria moved about a month after Liz. Their move was for a specific reason as well. Maria was pregnant. And Michael had proposed, on her birthday. Maria thought it was the most incredibly romantic thing that had ever happened to her. She was ecstatic, and Liz was happy for her too. Now they all lived withing walking distance of eachother again, except for Kyle and Tess, but no one seemed to notice their absence.  
One night Liz was walking home from work and she stopped at the drug store to pick up some lipstick, she had run out the dya before. She walked through that door and walked towards the cosmetics section. A few minutes lates she heard her name being called, by a very familiar voice. *Max* Liz thought. *Oh no, it can't be...*  
"Liz! What a pleasant surprise, running into you here."  
"Yeah. It's great to see you again, Max. It's really amazing we don't see more of eachother, seeing as we live so close. I mean, this is hardly the place I would have expected to meet you." Liz said.  
"Well. What are you doing tonight? Maybe we could go out for dinner or something."  
"I don't know, Max..."  
"Come on, just a friendly dinner."  
"Well, I guess so. I mean, as lon as it's very friendly."  
"Of course! Let's go."  
"Ok, I'm just gonna go pay for this,-"  
"Don't worry about it." Max said. He paid for her lipstick and grabbed her hand. "I know the perfect place to eat. Max and Liz walked down the street, hand-in-hand, just like old times. They came to a small french restaurant that looked very expensive.   
"Max, I don't think-"  
"Liz, sometimes I think you worry too much. Come on. Tonight is our night. This place has wonderful food and great service. You'll love it."  
"Whatever you say." Liz said, shaking her head. The two walked in and the waiter gave them his best table, with an overlook of the city. Max remebered the last time he had seen those beautiful lights, the night that he and Liz had spent together. Then he remembered his promise to make tonight a strictly friendly evening.  
"So, what do you think?" Max asked.  
"It's beautiful. So cozy and romantic." Liz said, she turned to look at him, a sparkle of excitement in her eyes. Max just stared back at her. The waiter came and Max ordered for them both. They talked about lots of things, their jobs, their friends, especially Michael and Maria. Liz told Max how happy she was for them. Max agreed. Then their food came. They talked some more while they ate. The food was delicious. Soon they were ready for dessert. They shared an extremely large crepe suzette and got ready to leave. The waiter brought the check and Liz excused herself to 'powder her nose'. She couldn't believe what a good time she was having. Actually she could, but she didn't want to. *Oh, Max. I love you so much. What am I gonna do? I don't want to lose you again.* Liz stiffened her resolve and headed back to the table.  
"Ready?" Max asked her.  
"Ready." Liz replied. He took her hand and led her out of the restauraunt.   
"So. Did you have a good time?" He asked her.  
"A very good time." She replied, smiling.  
"I'm glad."  
"Me too. I've the good times with you, Max."  
"I've missed you, Liz." Max said. By this time they had reached her front door. He leaned down to kiss her, but she pulled away.  
"Max..."  
"Liz, I know what you think, but it'll work. It will be ok. I promise." Max leaned in to kiss her again, and this time she didn't resist. They walked inot her house and headed upstairs, kissing the whole way up.   
"I never stopped loving you, Max."  
"I'll always love you, Liz."  
And the door shut behind them.  
--------------------  
Well, do you like it??? Please send feedback, and don't miss part 7-the truth shall set you free (or something shorter to that effect) 


	7. The Truth

PART 7-THE TRUTH  
Liz woke up to find the curtains open and a  
slight breeze blowing through the window. The sun  
shined brightly on her face, and she remembered last  
night. It had been wonderful. Her first time, and it  
was with Max. She couldn't have been happier if she  
tried.  
"Max..." She whispered. Liz rolled over,  
expecting to find Max there with her, in her bed,  
probably asleep. But he wasn't there. An alarmed Liz  
jumped out of bed, pulled on a robe and ran into the  
hallway. She listened carefully for any noise. When  
she didn't hear anything she ran to the bathroom. It  
was empty. Liz then proceeded to walk down the stairs,  
even though her mind was racing, she had enough sense  
to walk normally down the stairs, so if Max was there,  
he wouldn't think she was crazy. Liz walked into the  
living room, it was empty too. Then she heard  
something coming from the downstairs bathroom. Max was  
taking a shower. Liz walked into the bathroom, very  
relieved. Not that she believed Max would have left,  
but still.  
"You didn't have to come all the way down here to  
take a shower you know." Liz said.  
"I know, I just didn't want to wake you. I know  
you're a pretty light sleeper."  
"Oh do you?"  
"I do." Max said.   
"Hmm," Liz said, thinking fondly of all the times  
she had woken up next to Max, "I'm going to make  
breakfast, so hurry up, okay?"  
"Great, I'm starving." Max replied. Liz left the  
bathroom and closed the door behind her. She went into  
the kitchen and began to make pancakes. Then she  
remembered that it was only Tuesday and that she had  
to work at 11:00. *OMG!* Liz thought. *What time is  
it???* She glanced up at the clock and saw that it was  
10:45. *Shit.*  
"Max! Max, get out here!" Liz shouted. She ran  
towards the bathroom door and collided into Max as he  
stepped out of the shower.   
"What's wrong?" Max asked her.  
"I'm late! I'm gonnamiss my first clas, Max I've  
gotta go. I'm so sorry, I completly lost track of  
time! That is so unlike me..."  
"Woah, woah. Slow down. You're late for work.  
It'll be okay. Just call in sick. You'll go in later,  
or you can take a day off, whatever. Just relax." Max  
said, soothingly. Liz looked up ay him. He always knew  
what to say to make her feel better. She loved him so  
much for that.  
"Thanks, Max."Liz said, appreciativly.  
"No problem." Max replied. Liz walked through the  
kitchen and up the stairs to get dressed. She called  
work and told them that something had come up and that  
she was running really late. Then she got ready and  
came back downstairs. Max was dressed and ready for  
work as well. She kissed him good morning.  
"I have to go soon, I told them I was running  
really late, and that something had come up."  
"Okay. Do you want something to drink?" Max  
asked.  
"Umm, yeah, coffee'd be great, thanks." Liz  
replied.  
"Here you go." Max said, sliding the coffee  
across the table towards her.  
"When do you have to be at work?" Liz asked.  
"Not till later."  
"Oh."  
"Liz?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What's gonna happen now? Are we together, or  
what?" Max asked.  
"I know what you said, Max, but I think you, I  
mean you from now...were right, things can work out  
now, I hope. And maybe we can work things otu with the  
others. Especially Tess, cus she was the problem in  
the first place...I guess what I'm trying to say, Max,  
is that, I'm willing to try our relationship again if  
you are." Liz looked up at him. He was beaming. He  
leaned across the table.  
"I love you, Liz."  
"I love you too." They kissed. A few minutes  
later Liz pulled away from Max.   
"I've really gotta go now."  
"Ok, fine. I'll call you tonight, okay?"  
"You'd better. Bye."  
"Bye." Liz said, and left. Max then finished up  
his coffee and toast, gathered up his things, and left  
Liz's house, locking the door behind him.  
--------------------  
"Khivar, is it time?" Tess asked.  
"Yes, Vilandra, I think the time has come to kill  
the others. It's obvious now, with the connections  
they've made, that they will not be willing to come  
home. It's best we just get rid of them. We will  
return to Antar and rule as King and Queen. I always  
wanted you as my queen, Vilandra."  
"And I've always wanted to be a queen, Khivar. I  
shall get the three of them together, at Max's  
apartment in San Fransisco. You will be there as well,  
hidden at first. Once they are all there, I will tell  
them I have reason to believe that you survived the  
attack at the wedding. Once we have come up with a  
plan and Max takes control, you will come out and use  
your powers to kill him. I will mindwarp the others  
while you kill them as well. The plan is perfect,  
Khivar. It can't fail."  
"I know, Vilandra. It is perfect. We will once  
and for all be rid of the others, the heirs to the  
throne. Then we shall have the people of Antar at our  
disposal."  
"Perfect." Tess said, and proceeded to call  
Isabel, Michael, and Max, telling them of her  
emergency and to meet at Max's apartment as soon as  
possible. Khivar zapped him and Tess out of his  
cramped NY apartment and into Max's roomy San  
Fransisco apartment. He quickly found a place to hide,  
and Tess ran out the door and down the stairs to wait  
for the others.  
Max arrived first.  
"OMG! Max, I swear, I know he's still alive, he  
tried to come after me, Max! What are we gonna do?  
He's so powerful!" Tess said, burying herself in Max's  
arms. Max pushed her away.  
"It's gonna be alright. You might have to stay  
here for a few days, until we sort this thing out.  
Don't worry, Tess. It'll be okay, you'll see. Come  
upstairs, we'll wait for the others there."  
"Good idea, Max. I feel so much better now that  
you're here." Tess said. They walked up the stairs and  
into Max's apartment.  
"It's nice here, Max."  
"Thanks." Max replied. Tess plopped down on the  
couch. The door burst open and Michael and Isabel came  
in.   
"Good, everyone's here." Max said.  
"Let's get down to business, Tess, how do you  
know Khivar is still alive?" Michael asked.  
"Oh, umm, he tried to attack me, but I...I held  
him off with my powers." Tess said.  
"When did he attack you? Where did it happen?"  
Isabel asked.  
"Umm, ah, a few days ago, at my apartment."  
"He could be anywhere! Why didn't you call us  
sooner?" Max said.  
"I, I...I was scared." Tess said, rather  
unconvincingly.  
"I don't buy that." Michael said.  
"I don't either." Isabel said.  
"What's really going on, Tess?" Max asked.  
"What? I, I...ahmmm, fine. You caught me. I admit  
it. I'll tell you what's really going on. Ever since  
Khivar turned up, and you tried to kill him, I,  
Vilandra, that's right, have been nursing him back to  
health. And now we're here to finish you off. We're  
going back home. And there's nothing you can do to  
stop us!" Tess screamed. Isabel, Max, and Michael were  
all staring at her, clearly shocked. Tess sat on the  
couch, looking smug.  
"Hold on, you're Vilandra? You betrayed us?  
You're Max's sister?" Isabel asked, confused.  
"Two outta three ain't bad, Isabel. Yes, I am  
Vilandra. Yes, I did betray Max, but no, I am not his  
sister. I was his wife to be, but then I met Khivar.  
And I realized that what the King and I had, was  
nothing compared to what Khivar and I had. So I sold  
out the King." Tess said.  
"Uh-huh. And where is Khivar now?" Michael asked.  
"Right here." Said Khivar. And blasted Max.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Isabel screamed. Michael  
threw a bolt of energy at Khivar, and kept it on him  
until he knew for sure he was dead.  
"Khivar!" Tess shouted, "No! You can't die! I'm  
supposed to be queen! NO!"  
"And now for you." Michael said.He threw Tess  
against the wall with his powers. "How could you? We  
trusted you. We were good to you. We loved you. And  
what did you do? You stabbed us in the back. And for  
what? A throne? That's all you wanted, wasn't it? To  
be queen? How could we have...forget it. It's too late  
now. Goodbye Tess." And Michael killed her too.  
Michael had realized after he killed Pierce that he  
shouldn't feel guilty for stopping a killer, or  
protecting his loved ones. Once he was sure both  
Tess/Vilandra and Khivar were dead, he ran over to  
Isabel and Max.   
"Is he okay?" Michael asked.  
"I, I don't know." Isabel stuttered. "I'm scared,  
Michael. What are we gonna do without Max?"  
"He'll be okay, Iz. Don't worry about it. He'll  
be okay." Michael comforted her. "I'm going to get  
Maria, you stay here. I think we need to bring him  
back to Roswell."  
"What about Alex? And," Isabel looked down at  
Max, then glanced back up at Michael, "Liz?"   
The second Isabel finished her sentence, the door  
burst open.  
-----------------  
Liz was sitting at her desk, waiting for her  
students to finish the test so she could leave for the  
day. She couldn't wait to get home, call Max. Call  
Maria! Maria didn't know! Liz was lost in her thoughts  
of Max when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her  
back, it seemed to go right through her body. Then she  
had a flash, of her and Max/Max dead lying on the  
ground, covered in blood/Max and Liz that night in the  
desert/Max's apartment door/Tess and Max, kissing/Max  
and Liz kissing/Tess, Max, Michael, and Isabel in  
Max's apartment/Khivar and Tess, together/Khivar  
sending a bolt of energy at Max, killing him  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Liz screamed.  
"Miss Parker, Miss Parker, are you okay? What  
happened?" Came the voices of her students.  
*OMG, it's real, what I saw, it's real!* Liz  
thought.  
"I have to go. I have to go!" Liz said as she  
pushed her way through her concerned students and ran  
out of the building. Once Liz was standing by her car,  
scrambling to find her keys, she had another flash.  
This time it was of Isabel and Alex's wedding.  
Everyone at the altar, about to say I do whene  
everything freezes/only the aliens aren't frozen/ a  
blue beam of light brings someone down into the  
church/A shout of Khivar! from Tess/Khivar stating  
that he was Khivar/Max sending a bolt of energy at  
Khivar/Khivar dissolving into dust/ Tess' shouts of  
Khivar! and No!/flash of Tess helping Khivar/flash of  
Tess and Khivar kissing/flash of Tess as queen/flash  
TESS IS VILANDRA  
Liz came out of the flash. *OMG! Tess is  
Vilandra! How, how is this possible?* Liz thought,  
bewildered. Then she remembered Max and Khivar and the  
others, and she raced to Max's apartment as quickly as  
she could.  
------------------  
The door burst open, and Liz ran inside.   
"OMG! It's true! The flashes were real!" Liz  
said. She looked around the room. "Are they, dead?"  
She asked.  
"Khivar and Tess are dead. Michael..." Isabel  
said.  
"Oh. And, and Max...is he?"  
"Not yet, I don't think." Isabel replied. "How  
did you know?" She asked.  
"I got, flashes, of, of everything. Max and me,  
and Tess. Khivar, and the wedding and and...just  
everything."  
"How to help Max?" Isabel asked hopefully.  
"I, umm. Well, no." Liz said. By this time she  
was knelt down next to Isabel holding one of Max's  
hands. The other was held by Isabel. They were both  
crying. Liz got another flash. Nasedo being  
shot/Isabel, Michael and Tess bringing him to the  
cave/using the crystals on him/Nasedo waking up/ the  
whole thing over again/and again/and again/ until  
Nasedo was Max/and Max woke up/Max calling her name,  
shaking her Liz! Liz!  
Liz came out of the flash.  
"Liz, Liz!" Isabel shouted, shaking her. "What  
just happened?" She asked.  
"I, I had another flash. I know how to save Max.  
Where's Michael?" Liz asked.  
"He's getting Maria and Alex. We're gonna take  
Max to Roswell."  
"You're gonna have to. The only way to save Max  
is to use the healing stones. And quickly." Liz said.  
Michael, Maria and Alex walked throught the door about  
ten minutes later.  
"Let's go." He said.  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Don't miss Part 8-Revival  
Please please please send feedback! This part is  
really long, sorry about that. Anyways, I really want  
to know what you guys think okay? Thanks!   
Phoebe  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. The Revival

PART 8-REVIVAL  
Michael looked down at Max and saw Liz there.  
"I was wondering where you were, I went to your  
work, and you weren't there. I knew you'd  
be…concerned." Michael said.  
"I, I knew. I got these flashes, they were so  
weird, of, of everything. I knew about Tess and  
Khivar, and Tess is Vilandra, and Max being…hurt. I  
saw the wedding, and I saw you all healing Nasedo,  
except he turned into Max. And that's how I know we  
have to use the healing stones on Max. It's the only  
way we can bring him back, Michael." Liz said.  
"Wow. Liz, you've never gotten flashes before, except  
when you were…connected with Max, I mean, right?"  
Maria asked.  
"Umm, well…yeah. But there are some things you guys  
don't know," replied Liz, cautiously.   
"What do you mean?" Isabel asked.  
"Well, ahh, me and Max, umm…a few nights ago…" Liz's  
voice trailed off.  
"Oh, Liz! You must be so happy! I mean until…hmm"  
Maria exclaimed. She hugged her friend. "Why didn't  
you tell me???" Maria whispered into Liz's ear.  
"I, it just, never came up." Liz answered simply.  
"Well, we've gotta go." Michael stated.  
"Yeah." Isabel agreed. Michael and Isabel picked up  
Max and dragged him out to Isabel and Alex's car. They  
put him gently in the back seat and Liz, Alex, and  
Maria got in with him. Isabel and Michael sat up  
front. Michael drove non-stop to Roswell, where the  
cave was that they all knew so well. Michael and  
Isabel once again dragged Max out of the car and  
towards the cave. Michael opened the door, and they  
all climbed in. Michael and Isabel went in last, and  
brought Max with them. Once they were all inside,  
Michael and Isabel laid Max down and Michael went to  
retrieve the healing stones. Michael returned and all  
five of them placed the stones around Max. Michael and  
Isabel concentrated on bringing Max back to life and  
the three humans did the same, in their own way. Soon  
the stones started to glow and Michael, Maria, Isabel,  
Alex and Liz could see Max changing. Liz had seen it  
before, of course, but she was still worried about the  
outcome. Finally the lights in the stones went out and  
Max looked normal again. Everyone waited expectantly.  
Nothing happened. Liz began to rock back and forth on  
her knees, praying for Max to be okay, to return to  
her. Maria came over to her and put her arms around  
her.   
"It'll be okay..." Maria whispered. Liz was  
shaking. Then they all heard Isabel's gasp. Liz looked  
at Max, and saw his eyes flutter open.  
"What happened?" He asked, groggily.  
"You were killed by Khivar." Michael said.  
"I, I was? I don't remember any of it. Where is  
he? What happened after I...umm, passed out?" Max  
asked.  
"Michael killed Khivar and Tess. Do you remember  
what Tess told us?" Isabel replied.  
"All I rememeber is that Tess said she was  
Vilandra, and then there was a flash of light, and I  
saw Khivar...and that's it. That's all I remember."  
Max said.  
"That's about it. Once Khivar, ah, knocked you  
out, Michael killed him and Tess. Then he went to get  
Maria, Alex, and Liz, but Liz found her way to the  
apartment all by herself. She said she had these weird  
flashes, and knew you were in trouble. She saved you,  
Max. Liz was the one who told us to use the stones."  
Isabel told Max.  
"Flashes?" Max asked, finally turning his  
attention to the other side of the room, where Maria  
and Liz were sitting.  
"Yeah, sort of like the ones I used to get when  
we kissed, except they came on their own. I felt your  
pain, Max. I knew. It was like a constant connection  
to you. I felt what you felt, I knew what you knew. It  
was like I was a part of you, and you were a part of  
me." Liz said.  
"Wow." Maria exclaimed.  
"Liz..." Max trailed off. Maria got up from her  
spot next to Liz and took Michael's hand. They left  
the cave, followed closely by Isabel and Alex. Once  
they were gone Max and Liz approached eachother.  
"Max, I saw something else in those flashes too.  
I saw me and you, and we were married and we had a  
family. And Michael and Maria and Alex and Isabel were  
there too. And all our kids were playing together. Oh  
Max, it was such a wonderful feeling." Liz said. Max  
took her in his arms.   
"I love you, Liz Parker. Will you marry me?" Max  
asked. Liz's face broke into the first smile it had  
seen since the last time they had been together, on  
that magical night.  
"Yes! I will!" Liz said, happily. The two of them  
kissed, and Liz whispered into his ear:  
"I think I'm pregnant." Max just laughed.They  
both felt like they were floating on cloud nine. A  
marriage and a baby, their family was going to be big  
and loving, and neither of them could wait for it all  
to start.  
Soon Max and Liz emerged from the cave, hand in  
hand, huge smiles on both of their faces.  
"What exactly happened in there?" Alex asked.  
"We're getting married!" Liz exclaimed.  
"OMG! Liz, I'm sooooooooo happey for you! This is  
so exciting! We can have a double wedding, and and..."  
Maria went on and on.  
"I guess we're having a double wedding huh?"  
Michael said to Max.  
"Guess so." Max said.   
"Okay, there's more." Liz said, when Maria  
finally ceased to talk about wedding plans. "I'm,  
I'm...pregnant!"   
"Liz, Max, we're so happy for you!" Isabel said.  
"That is just so great!"  
After all the excitment and congratulations were  
over, everyone headed back to the car, and began to  
head home.  
Don't forget feedback people!  
  
  



	9. The Wedding (Again!)

PART 9- THE WEDDING (AGAIN!)  
Maria and Liz were very excited, it was like a  
dream come true to have a double wedding. They  
couldn't believe their luck, even as little girls,  
they couldn't have come up with a better version of  
life. Well, except maybe the alien thing...but that  
could be a plus too. Right?  
Isabel walked into the dressing room.   
"Oh, you guys look so great! I can't belive  
you're getting married. The gang is together again!"  
"I know, we're really excited. Do you think the  
guys are nervous?" Maria asked.  
"What's there to be nervous about if we're the  
girls of their dreams???" Maria asked with a laugh.  
Liz laughed too.   
"You guys had better hurry up, the pianist is  
getting impatient." Alex said, poking his head inside  
the dressing room.  
"Alex!" Maria screamed, "What if we weren't  
decent?" They all laughed.  
"Ready, Liz?" Maria asked.  
"Sure am." Liz replied. They walked out into the  
hallway and Alex took their arms.  
"Hey..." Isabel whined.  
"Relax, babe, there's enough of me to go around."  
Alex told her.  
"Hahaha." Isabel replied.  
"It's time." Jeffrey Parker whispered. He came  
out into the hallway with Jim Valenti.  
"Ready girls?" Jim asked.  
"As ready as we'll ever be." Maria replied. The  
music started and Christina, Maria's little cousin,  
walked down the aisle, throwing flowers. Isabel, Alex,  
Kyle, and his girlfriend, Jennifer walked after her.  
Then Mr. Parker took his dughters arm and Jim took  
Maria's. When they entered the church, everyone stood  
up. Max and Michael looked back at them. Liz looked at  
Max and smiled. Maria smiled too. Soon they were at  
the altar. Liz kissed her father, and Maria kissed her  
step father, and they sat down. Liz and Maria took  
their places next to their husbands to be, and the  
ceremony began.  
"Michael, Maria, Max and Liz have all written  
their own vows, that will now be read." The Priest  
said. Michael went first.  
"Maria, the first time I saw you, I knew that you  
were something special. I think in some way I have  
always loved you, and I know I always will. As we  
start our new lives together, I want you to know how  
much I care about you, even though I may not always  
show it in the ways you'd like me to. I will always be  
there for you, and I don't want you to ever forget  
that."   
When Michael was finished Maria had tears in her  
eyes. She wiped them away as she began to read.  
"Michael. When I first met you, I figured you  
were some guy who could never open up to anyone. The  
only person you cared about was yourself. But over the  
years, I've learned what a kind and gentle person you  
really are. I know that you may not always be the most  
romantic guy in the universe, but I also know that you  
try. I love you because you're you. And I want you to  
know that you should never try to be something you're  
not, especially for me. I love you for you. And I  
always will, no matter what."   
By this time Maria was crying again. Max went  
next.  
"Liz, I think we both know that we are soulmates.  
I knew ever since the first time I saw you. We belong  
together, it's written in the stars. I love you more  
than life itself, I'd gladly give my life if it meant  
saving yours. I want you to know that this feeling  
will never go away, I will always love you with all my  
heart and soul. For me, there's only you."  
Liz looked up at Max. She smiled at him looked  
deep into his eyes, and began to speak.  
"Max, I love you so much, even you have no idea.  
Our love is such a beautiful thing, and that will  
never change. I have come to believe, over the past  
few months...that only something very strong, such as  
love, can alter destiny. We've proven that. We do  
belong together. Nothing can stand in our way. I will  
always love you. In my eyes, you are the most  
beautiful thing alive. Love, in my eyes, is you."  
By the end of the ceremony, there was not a dry  
eye in the church.   
  



	10. Epilogue

Epilogue- 5 years later  
"Emily!" Max shouted, as the little girl almost  
ran into Isabel, "If you don't watch where you're  
going we might have to punish you!"  
"Don't worry about it, Max. Nothing happened."  
Isabel told him.  
"But still, Emily can't just knock over anyone  
she pleases." Liz said as she sat down next to Max.  
Maria, Michael, and Alex soon joined them.   
"Mommy, Mommy!" Kristin whined, "Charlie pushed  
me!"   
"Kristin, honey, I'm sure he didn't mean it."  
Maria told her daughter.  
"Charlie!" Alex called. "Apologize to Kristen for  
pushing her."  
"But Daddy, I-" Charie started.  
"No but's, Charlie." Isabel cut in.  
"Oh, fine. Sorry Kristin." Charlie said, looking  
at his shoes.  
"I forgive you!" Kristin said, giggling happily.  
She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Eeeeeewwww! Girl cooties!" Charlie yelled, and  
ran away. Soon Emily came over to Kristen and  
whispered something in her ear. The next second the  
two girls were off chasing Charlie.  
"Kids." Michael muttered.  
"You know you love them!" Maria teased.  
"Well, better start the grill." Alex said.  
"I'll help." Michael told him.  
"Me too." Max agreed.  
"And we good women folk will go make the salads."  
Liz said. Isabel and Maria laughed. They headed  
inside.  
"I'm going to check on the babies. Okay?" Isabel  
called.  
"We'll be in the kitchens, like good little house  
wives!" Maria told her. Isabel headed upstairs to  
check that her own one and a half year old daughter,  
Meg, and Max and Liz's nine month old baby boy, Sam,  
were still asleep. Luckily, Isabel heard nothing when  
she approached the door, and when she peeked inside,  
the two children were sound asleep, right were their  
parents had left them. Isabel headed back downstairs.   
"Kids are fine." She said.  
"Thank God." Liz said.  
"Isabel, can you heat up the rolls?" Maria asked.  
"Sure." Isabel replied.  
"Maria are you almost done wrapping the  
potatoes?" Liz asked.  
"Just finished. What about you and the coleslaw?"  
Maria asked.  
"All ready!" Liz told her, happily.  
"Let's head outside then, shall we?" Isabel  
asked.  
"Okay then." Liz replied. The three women headed  
outside. Maria handed Alex the potatoes and the  
hotdogs. Liz gave Max the hamburger meat and the  
rolls.  
Isabel made her way through the kids to set the table,  
and Maria and Liz followed her with the coleslaw and  
drinks, as well as condiments.  
"Foods ready!" Michael shouted about an hour  
later. Kristen, Emily, Charlie, Max, Liz, Michael,  
Maria, Alex and Isabel sat down to eat. Everyone loved  
the food, and the conversations were great. As Liz sat  
next to Max and Emily, her thoughts wandered to Sam  
upstairs in his crib, and she thought of the day Max  
proposed to her. She remebered her vision of all of  
them together after everything and their kids playing  
with eachother. She felt so blessed at that moment.  
She knew nothing could ever separate her and Max and  
their family. Liz knew that no matter what, they'd  
always have eachother. They'd always be together.  
Forever.  
THE END  



End file.
